To determine the effects of diabetes mellitus and prediabetes on the complications and outcome of pregnancy in women in the Gila River Indian Community. The characteristics of all pregnancies among residents of the Gila River Indian Community will be determined by review of the hospital records over a ten year period. Each pregnant women will have a modified glucose tolerance test during the third trimester and following delivery and will be retested at approximately two yearly intervals in conjunction with the prospective study of diabetes mellitus in the same community. The characteristics of the pregnancies in women who subsequently become diabetic will be compared to those among women who were diabetic at the time of pregnancy and those who remain nondiabetic.